Strange Vibrations
by Saereth
Summary: Dabi's got himself a new toy. Now, what would a nice guy like him be doing with a vibrating tongue bar?


Vibrate

He can feel those eyes from across the room.

Turquoise flames that glowed in the darkened bar, following his every move as they finished the meeting.

Most slipped out as quietly as they arrived. Dismissing themselves before any of the more lively members of the League could engage them.

But the blue lingered, stepping forward and seating himself next to Tomura and pouring a drink.

"Nice speech, Boss," he said casually.

It was not, in fact, a nice speech.

The words that usually poured from his mouth like honeyed poison had stumbled and faltered due to a single defining movement from Dabi in the back of the room.

He'd gotten a new tongue bar.

The usual slim bar with it's rounded metallic tip was bad enough for Tomura's concentration, but this new feature was large and thick, almost cumbersome, and it glinted in the light as Dabi ran it slowly over his teeth, toying with it with a bored expression that belied his intent and leaving Tomura flushed.

"I'm surprised you can even form words with that thing in your mouth," he sneered, annoyed that the burning attraction he felt towards Dabi had ruined a well rehearsed monologue, "What even is that?"

"New toy," he shrugged, sipping his drink, "Besides, I've had bigger."

"Here's hoping you choke on it," Tomura countered, raising his glass and downing its contents before standing up and strolling away.

Dabi waited all of ten seconds before following, and even with the increased noise of a full bar flooding the hideout, no one could have missed the shuddering crash of a body being slammed against a wall in the upstairs hallway.

Lips met. Tongues clashed. And the metal intruder was rolled between, doing nothing to stifle the heady moans that they couldn't suppress.

"Seriously," Tomura panted, pulling away from the crushing kiss to find himself pinned to the wall, "Take that stupid thing out, it's annoying,"

"Tsk… You'll like it if you give it a chance," Dabi chided.

Tomura doubted it.

He didn't care what it was. He didn't care why Dabi had swapped out his old bar for something so ridiculous. Right now all he could think about was the tightness in his pants and the hot breath on his neck that his brain screamed to feel further south.

Dabi leaned in to capture his lips again and Tomura pulled away childishly, "I'm not kissing you until that thing is gone. Either take it out or I'll decay it along with your stupid tongue."

Dabi smirked and rolled the offending object across his teeth, "Alright, be that way. I've got something better in mind for it anyway," and before Tomura could move, Dabi had sank to his knees.

Tomura leaned back against the wall and closed his eyes, allowing Dabi to take some control.

Dexterous fingers had him removed from his jeans in moments and the sudden cool air of the hallway mixed with the furnace of heat that was Dabi's mouth, begging to be fucked.

The first touch was no more than a ghost of a flicker over his already weeping tip and he growled slightly in frustration, lacing four fingers through Dabi's hair and pulling him closer.

After minutes that felt like hours of Dabi's tongue testing and tasting his shaft, winding him up until he felt he would die, Tomura let out a groan and let his head fall back as he finally took his cock in fully, surrounding him with warmth and wetness and leaving him floating in pleasure.

Unfortunately, tonight's pleasure had an anchor.

In the usual places that Tomura had learned to expect and enjoy the small bar, there was now an alien object, stroking all the same places with just enough unfamiliarity to distract him from his goal.

"I- ahh! I fucking hate th-that thing..." he sighed, feeling his annoyance beginning to outweigh his lust.

Dabi released him and he let out an almost shameful whimper.

"Tell me that again in thirty seconds," he said confidently, sticking his tongue out and turning the base of the piercing with his fingers.

A muffled hum filled the hallway and Tomura's head snapped down to find Dabi smirking up at him triumphantly, his lips blurred by the sudden vibration that had filled his mouth.

"What- _oh fuck!_" Tomura wasn't prepared for the sudden return of contact, and was even less prepared for the mind blowing sensation of Dabi's mouth vibrating around him.

His fingers clenched painfully in his hair and his back arched, thrusting him deeper and _fuck. Even his throat was vibrating!_

The bar that had been so close to being wiped from the face of the earth moments ago now rested at the base of his cock, sliding along his underside as Dabi easily took him deep in his throat and relaxed, letting Tomura take over with jagged, desperate movements.

"Fuck, fuck _FUCK!_" Tomura didn't care how much noise he was making, he was quickly coming undone, writhing against the wall and snapping his hips violently

.

With a last keening whine Tomura came hard into Dabi's throat, leaving him no choice but to rapidly swallow his burning seed.

Shuddering and gasping, he pulled his overstimulated cock out and slumped against the wall, sliding down on shaking legs to the floor.

When he finally caught his breath he looked up through a tangle of blue hair at Dabi, who looked far too smug.

"Don't say a word," he rasped out.

For once Dabi obeyed his order, rising easily to his feet and holding a hand out to lift a still twitching Tomura from the floor before leading him silently to the bedroom, all the while wearing a look that Tomura would come to know well by the end of the night.


End file.
